totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent
Trenton "Trent" Cooper is the Cool Guy of Total Drama. He competes in TDC/B, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Trent is proud to say that he just got his motorcycle license. He loves to ride and can't wait to buy his own set of wheels so he can convert it to a chopper- just as soon as he gets his hands on some "scratch." Eventually, Trent's goal is to have his own bike shop where he can build super-cool choppers that are world renowned. Trent has never gone out of his way to "get" people to like him. He'd just rather chill and get a good view of everything going on in the world. He's a straight shooter who tells it like it is. He would never say he's the "cool guy." Trent is the kind of guy who gets girls and has the other guys admiring him. He's just too likable to hate. His guitar and skateboard skills seal his status as one cool compadre. In his junior high graduating class he was voted as "Most Mysterious and Irresistible." (It was later discovered that the Voting Committee was comprised completely of girls, all of whom dated Trent.) Despite his good looks and easy going matter, Trent is smarter than he's given credit for. Though his grades don't reflect it, his IQ is well above anyone's expectations, including his own. His Dad wished he would follow in his footsteps and become an accountant, to which Trent has four words... NOT - IN - THIS - LIFETIME! Trent auditioned for Total Drama Island because it sounded like a cool way to spend the summer...and $100,000 would make a nice down payment for that dream chopper. Coverage ﻿Trent debuted into TDC eighth, and embraced Gwen, then sharing a kiss. Gwen reminds him that they were on live TV, but Trent does not seem to care and notes that she did not care when they locked lips in season one. Trent competed through the season, sometimes having to play referee between conflicting teammates. Unfortunately for him, Courtney schemed Trent's elimination during Animals Crossing, as a way to hurt Gwen. In TDBG, Trent arrived with Bridgette, and together they announced that their respective parents were going to marry. Trent and Bridgette's new closeness sparked some jealousy from Geoff. This caused Geoff to join Valerie's plan to eliminate the musician, who rejected an alliance with her. Again, this caused an already crabby Gwen to become even sourer, and Geoff would feel guilty for voting off Bridgette's soon to be stepbrother. Trent arrived at the Maclean Stadium in his motorcycle, to see Gwen and taking Katie back to the losers' hotel. VR Challenges Trent was torn apart in the Zombie Challenge (and by a zombie Gwen, ironically enough). He did not compete in any other VR challenges. Love Interest Throughout Total Drama Island, Trent was shown to only have one romantic pairing, that lucky lady being Gwen. Right away when they arrived on The Dock of Shame, Trent and Gwen were shown to have a romantic plot. During the early episodes of Total Drama Island, Trent was although thwarted by Cody to get close to Gwen, even though Cody actually ends up hooking the two up in the end. During the phobia challenge, Chris Maclean sends Trent on his phobia challenge, leaving his post of staying with Gwen while she is being buried alive for her challenge. Even though Gwen and Trent both scored points for their team, Gwen remains mad at Trent for abandoning all the way up until the merge where Gwen begins her relationship with Trent by giving him a kiss on the dock. However, later, Heather, in a way to get back at Heather, kisses Trent on the lips with Gwen watching. Gwen is hurt by this and later tells Leshawna who tells everyone, who then votes Trent off later that night. At the finale, Gwen is competing and Trent tries to redeem their relationship. It works at the end, where Gwen loses, but Trent asks her out to Owens party, thus beginning their relationship. When Total Drama Comeback begins, Trent greets his girlfriend with a kiss. Trivia *Trent's full name is Trent Cooper. *Trent, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in the episode Animals Crossing. *Trent arrived eighth in TDC, and was also eliminated eighth, just one number short of his lucky number 9. *Trent seems to suffer the most pain in TDC. *Trent is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had he still been in the competition, he would've been Soulful Guitar. A music-playing hero that can play music to empower allies, weaken or distract enemies, and many other skills. His indestructible guitar is his main weapon. *Trent made a lot of bottle rockets when he was a kid. *Both of Trent's eliminations were because of a secret alliance to get him out. Related Pages *Trent and Gwen Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Round Rectangles Category:2Gs Category:Earth Spirits Category:Winter Wonders Category:Pig Team Category:Six Seater Category:The Dusk Category:Males